His Final Year At Hogwarts
by charluck nerdherder
Summary: Ever wonder what happened during Sirius Black's final year at Hogwarts? Did he ever have a true love? Let's find out what REALLY happened to Padfoot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If Daniel Radcliffe appears frequently in my dreams, does that mean I own Harry Potter? No? I didn't think so but I sure wish I did. :(

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning at King's Cross Station in London. As the bells chimed 10:45 in the morning, families were saying good-bye, mothers were hugging their children closely and fathers were warning their sons to not get into any trouble or else they would be sent a Howler. To the muggles at King's Cross, this was perfectly ordinary minus the bit about Howlers but that was simply brushed off as being a way of warning the children to not get into trouble whilst at school.

In the midst of this chaos stood four boys that were seventeen years old. They dragged their luggage behind them without a care in the world. In appearance these four boys couldn't have looked more different – the first was a short and chubby boy who had a rat-like appearance, the second on the other hand had straggly hair and a calm demeanor, the third and fourth in contrast were joking with each other and the only seemingly noticeable difference in the two is that one wore glasses and his black hair fell over his face haphazardly whereas his friend had black hair that fell perfectly over his face. These last two could have passed for being brothers instead of simply close friends.

"Hurry up Wormtail," said the boy with glasses and messy hair, "we are going to miss the train if you don't catch up".

This immediately prompted the first boy with the rat-like appearance to nearly burst into a sprint to catch up to his other three friends.

"Lighten up Prongs, we will make it in plenty of time! Platform 9 ¾ is straight ahead and it looks like all the first years have gone through already," said the boy with perfect black hair.

"Okay Padfoot, but lets hurry up I want to try to get a decent compartment" said Prongs. The four friends looked around themselves and quickly sprinted through the wall between Platform 9 and Platform 10.

While the four boys passed through the barrier, a girl the same age as them stood with her luggage and two men dressed in suits. The two men quickly kissed her on both cheeks as their farewell and turned and left the girl in the center of Kings Cross. Without looking the least bit sad, the girl turned and headed towards Platforms 9 and 10. Without uttering a single word to anyone else she passed through to Platform 9 ¾ and boarded the magical Hogwarts Express that was waiting.

"Here's to another year," said the girl to no one in particular.

* * *

"Well, this compartment looks empty," said the boy with straggly hair.

"Alright Moony, hurry and grab it before some Slytherins try to get it. I really can't stand sitting next to their lot for the entire journey," said Padfoot, "especially Snivellus".

The four boys quickly grabbed the unoccupied compartment that was towards the back of the train and shoved their luggage onto the racks above the seats but not before grabbing their wands from inside.

Meanwhile, the girl quietly dragged her trunk aboard the train and set out looking for her fellow friend and Gryffindor, Lily Evans. "Have you seen Lily?" she asked to a fellow seventh year that responded with a prompt "I think in a compartment near James Potter and Sirius Black".

"Ugh," the girl thought, "not that group. Really Lily, you couldn't have picked a compartment further away from that gang?" She proceeded to the back of the train and finally found Lily.

"Hey, Elena!" said a bright and cheerful girl with emerald green eyes and long red hair.

"Hi Lily. How was your summer? I noticed James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were in a compartment a few doors further back," commented Elena as she lifted her trunk onto the overhead rack.

"Yea I know. This was the first empty one I could find. At any rate they hopefully shouldn't be too much of a botherment since they are usually so absorbed in themselves especially James and Sirius; can't really say the same for Remus since he is a decent and smart person or Peter since he is just so quiet" replied Lily.

"Oh its fine Lily. No worries! Hopefully they keep to themselves and don't start attacking any Slytherins. Is Severus sitting with us?" asked Elena.

"God, I hope not. If I never had to see him again I would be perfectly happy. I still haven't forgiven him for calling me a Mudblood after our O.W.L.s" answered Lily as she too lifted her trunk onto the rack.

"I still can't believe he actually called you that. It's outrageous! I thought you guys were close friends?" responded Elena.

"As did I," said Lily, "but ever since he started hanging out with the group that thinks they're Death Eaters, he has changed. I don't know what to do about him anymore but I'm moving on. If he doesn't want to be friends well that's fine with me".

It was with that last remark that Lily, Elena and another Gryffindor girl settled down into their compartment and prepared for the journey to Hogwarts.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is my first story so _constructive _comments and review are appreciated and/or loved. :)


	2. Chapter 2

As the train pulled out of the station, all of the boys and girls settled into their seats, chatted with friends about their summer adventures, and pondered what the new school year would bring. While the first years waved good-bye to their parents through the windows, the four boys began to discuss their escapades and what they hoped to get out of their final year at Hogwarts.

"Well, I really hope some decent people come out for Quidditch trials this year," pondered James as he stretched in his seat.

"Just because your team captain" rebutted Sirius, "doesn't mean you can walk around campus with an even stronger air of superiority. We are your equals and you better let me on the team, I was one of the best players last year".

"I guess we will just have to see who turns up now won't we? Hey Remus, what do you think the odds are that I could get Evans to go out with me this year?" asked James as he turned to face Remus who was sitting next to him.

"I'm pulling for slim to none considering the fact that she thinks your full of yourself. It's not going to help your situation if you go around boasting about how you're the new Quidditch captain" replied Remus while he ran his hand through his hair.

"I think she would be more than happy to go out with you," squeaked Peter in a voice barely above a whisper, "I mean after all, you are one of the most popular students at Hogwarts".

"Me? Full of myself? No way Remus!" gasped James with mock horror, "You think that she would say yes now that I've backed off Snivellus and have been behaving like a model student."

"You a model student? Why do I not believe that? I guess it could have something to do with the fact that I know you as well as you know yourself. You being a goody two shoes? Somehow I still don't believe it . . . " interjected Sirius while twirling his wand between his fingers.

"And why am I friends with you again?" pondered James aloud.

"Because I am your better half and have saved you neck from loads of trouble. Admit it mate, without us your life would be quiet dull. You would have no sense of adventure or the freedom that comes with running among the wolves. Would he Moony?" replied Sirius with a flourish.

"Thanks for that Padfoot, but could you keep it down a bit. I don't want my secret getting spread around and at any rate I had best be going to the prefects compartment now" said Remus as he closed the door to the compartment and headed to the front of the train.

* * *

"So, how was your summer Lily? Did anything exciting happen to you over the holiday?" asked, fellow seventh year and Gryffindor, Katherine.

"Nothing particularly interesting. Once again, Petunia and I had a row about Hogwarts and the fact that I am a witch and she isn't. I just don't understand why she cannot let it go. She has written to Dumbledore and he has explained it to her quiet clearly but still, somehow it all manages to be my fault! Oh well. I can rightly say that I am glad to be back at school. What about you Katherine? And you as well Elena?" replied Lily as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I visited some family in France and Denmark but that's really it. Nothing new other than the fact that, even after all these years, my stupid Uncle Henry still calls me Kitty. My name is Katherine you idiot!" said Katherine in a tone that echoed years of frustration and embarrassment.

"Same goes for me, minus the Kitty, France, and Denmark bits," responded Elena. "I spent some time with my brothers, Aaron and William, celebrated my seventeenth birthday and mostly just wandered about our estate."

"That sounds absolutely lovely!" gasped Katherine with a small sigh, "I wish I had your life! It sounds absolutely radiant! A huge house, lovely gardens, and two older brothers that are positively handsome!"

"As do I," stated Lily, "Do either of you know who is the new Head Boy? My letter stating that I was going to be head girl did not tell me. I hope its someone decent and not extremely annoying or a know it all."

"I feel as though I heard it was Remus, but then again I could be completely off. You know how unreliable I am when it comes to gossip," replied Elena as she turned to look out the window that showed the rolling green hills of the English countryside.

"He isn't too shabby. I guess at least he is a decent and friendly person despite being friends with Sirius and James. How he became friends with them is a mystery to me," pondered Lily out loud, "Well at any rate, I guess I better be heading to the prefects compartment for our meeting. I'll come back as soon as it is done. See you shortly!"

"Bye Lily!" chimed Katherine and Elena in perfect harmony as Lily closed the door to their compartment and left.

"Well, I sure hope the food trolley comes by soon. I am simply famished!" exclaimed Katherine.

It was with this last remark that the two girls settled into the compartment and began to read the latest issue of _The_ _Daily Prophet_ and discuss what they hoped their last year at Hogwarts would bring.

Just as Lily was exiting the compartment she had been sharing with Elena and Katherine to head towards the prefects' compartment, she bumped into Remus.

"Oh, hey Remus! I am so sorry! How are you? How was your summer? Where are you heading to right now?" asked Lily as she quickly recovered from running into Remus.

"Not much. It was nice to spend some time with my parents but no new adventures this summer for me. I'm heading to the prefects compartment as I was chosen to be Head Boy this year. What about you? How was your summer and where are you heading to?" answered Remus as he worked to straighten his robes and tie.

"Congratulations! I am so glad you were chosen! You really deserve this Remus. I am heading there too. I was chosen to be Head Girl," replied Lily as they began to make their way through the train to the compartment.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations to you as well. It is going to be a wonderful year. You and me as Head Girl and Boy and then James as captain of the Quidditch team which hopefully won't go to his head. . . too much that is" remarked Remus.

"Yes, I agree. It is going to be a great year. It is a bit sad that it is our last though. Oh, it looks like we're here!" replied Lily as she slid open the door to the compartment designated for prefects only.

As the door slid shut behind Lily and Remus, the other students on the train began to change into their school robes and prepared for the Hogwarts Express' approach towards Hogwarts.

* * *

Any comments or feedback would be greatly appreciated/loved! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

As the Hogwarts Express slowly eased to a complete stop, all of the students aboard the train could hear the familiar calling of Hagrid, "First years, over here! First years right this way". While the students began to slowly pull their trunks down from the overhead racks and make their way to either the carriages that pulled themselves or towards Hagrid and the boats, the excitement and whispers over what the Sorting Hat would predict for the coming year and whether or not they would be able to sneak past Mrs. Norris and Filch took hold and quickly captured their attention.

"Katherine, could you help me with my trunk? It appears to be stuck on the rack," asked Elena over her shoulder as she struggled to try to lift it down.

"Here, let me help you with that," replied Sirius Black as he quickly reached up to help Elena get her trunk down. The shock of hearing him of all people was enough to cause her to jump a few centimeters in the air.

"What are you doing in here and thanks I suppose, " said Elena in a tone that oozed sarcasm and disdain as Sirius lifted her luggage from the rack to the ground.

"Well, when a beautiful damsel such as yourself is in trouble, I'm here to rescue you in what ever way is necessary," answered Sirius with a flourish of his hand and a small bow.

"Thanks but no thanks Sirius. I can do my own rescuing and I don't need any help from you. I can take care of myself perfectly well, I'll have you know" retorted Elena. It was with this last remark that Elena grabbed her trunk, pushed past Sirius, and made her way to the nearest exit off the train.

"Well, mate," said James as he approached Sirius who was standing in disbelief, "better luck next time. Now you know that maybe calling her a damsel was going a bit too far. I think she can handle herself just fine".

"No kidding," affirmed Sirius as he quickly grabbed his own trunk and followed James and Peter off the Hogwarts express.

* * *

"So, Lily, how was the prefects meeting?" asked Katherine as she clambered into the carriage.

"They introduced the new prefects, went over the usual rules, and discussed some new responsibilities. It was rather boring. Oh, also Remus is officially the new Head Boy," responded Lily as she too climbed into the carriage, "Where is Elena?"

"I'm right here! Sorry, my trunk was stuck on the rack and I had a lovely run in with one, Sirius Black," answered Elena as she joined Lily and Katherine in the carriage.

"And how was that?" asked Lily as she attempted to straighten her disheveled robes and skirt.

"It was positively lovely," replied Elena with a touch of sarcasm, "He is still a git if there ever was one. He thinks he is above the rest of us since he is a pure-blood and one of the Marauders".

"He isn't that bad. I mean sure he is a little full of himself but he is ever so handsome," sighed Katherine, "He makes an excellent Quidditch player and I am sure he will make a fantastic auror or whatever it is he decides to be".

"If you love him so much Katherine, go ask him out!" responded Elena.

"Oh, I could never do that!" exclaimed Katherine as her cheeks quickly turned a deep shade of crimson.

It was with that final remark that Lily, Elena, and Katherine dissolved into a fit of giggles and their carriage began to make its way down the winding roads towards Hogwarts castle.

* * *

As the rest of the students began to walk into the Great Hall, the first years were busy listening to Professor McGonagall, explain that they were going to be sorted into one of four houses:

"Once those doors open, you are all to follow me into the Great Hall and once you have entered, the Sorting Hat will give a short speech or something of the sort and then we will proceed with the Sorting Ceremony. I shall call each one of your names and, once called, you shall sit on the stool as I place the hat on you. The hat will then decide which house you will be in for the remainder of your time at Hogwarts. Are there any questions?" finished Professor McGonagall.

"Professor?" asked a scared and timid first year.

"Yes, Colin," replied Professor McGonagall.

"What are the four houses again and what is the difference between them?" asked Colin in a voice that could barely be heard over the chatter of the other first years.

"Well Colin, the four houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Ravenclaws are known for being wise and witty, Hufflepuffs are known for being friendly and fair, Gryffindors are known for being chivalrous and courageous, and lastly Slytherins are known for being cunning and clever. Each house has its own distinct characteristics and with that, we shall head into the hall and have the sorting begin."

It was with that statement that Professor McGonagall opened the doors to the Great Hall and led the group of first years in to be sorted into their houses.

* * *

"Now that we have all been sorted and stuffed I believe that it is time for us to go over a few rules that some of our older students seem to forget each year" stated Dumbledore with a glance to where the four Marauders were sitting. "First, as Mr. Filch has asked me to repeat again that the Forest is strictly out of bounds and anyone caught wandering in there, especially after hours, will be strictly and severely punished. In addition, all houses will be holding Quidditch trials in the next few weeks so please see the captain of your house for the exact time. Classes shall begin tomorrow morning and it is with that that I bid you all good night and welcome to Hogwarts!" finished Dumbledore and with a flourish of his wand, the doors to the great hall opened and the students began to rise from their tables.

"Gryffindors this way please," yelled Remus and Lily in alternating intervals, "Please follow us to Gryffindor tower. Right this way!"

Amidst all of the pushing, shoving and chaos that was occurring as all of the students tried to make their way to their respective houses, somehow, Elena ended up walking next to Peter Pettigrew who had gotten separated from Sirius and James.

"Hey Elena! How are you? How was your summer? Isn't it exciting to be starting our final year at Hogwarts!" squeaked Peter as they slowly made their way up the moving staircases.

"Oh, hi Peter. I guess I am pretty good and my summer was filled with much of the usual. What about you? Still hanging out with Sirius, James and Remus?" replied Elena as she waited for the staircase to swing back around.

"I'm great and just glad to be back. My summer was very boring and they are my friends. I am just so glad that they accepted me into their group. It is simply so much fun!" answered Peter as they finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Do you know the password Elena?"

"I believe that it is _Antirrhinum majus_," responded Elena to the portrait.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Tower and I hope that you have as lovely a year as I am sure to have!" said the Fat Lady as she swung her portrait open and winked to a neighboring portrait.

"Thanks Elena! I will have to remember or write it down somewhere" exclaimed Peter as he ducked under the frame to get into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"No problem Peter," answered Elena as they reached the Common Room. "Well, I'm heading up to the girl's dormitory so I shall see you later!"

"Bye Elena! It was lovely running into you! I'll see you later!" returned Peter as he waved goodbye and walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

* * *

As Elena, Katherine and the other seventh year Gryffindor girls got ready for bed, Lily finally entered the room and plopped on her bed looking exhausted.

"Did they give you a run for your money Lily?" called Elena over her shoulder as she combed her wet hair out.

"They are insufferable! Were we really that annoying when we were first years?" responded Lily with a groan.

"Well, probably," answered Katherine, "I had no idea where I was going half the time and those moving stairs absolutely terrified me!"

"Ugh. I guess, but still, they ask so many questions! I'm glad McGonagall took over once we got into the tower. Remus and I were simply dying," stated Lily as she got up and went to go change into her pajamas.

"Just wait for tomorrow Lily, when they will all be asking how to get to their classes," replied Elena as she got into bed.

"You really had to go and remind me that classes start tomorrow, didn't you?" retorted Lily as she too crawled into her bed.

"Yes, I really did. I guess we should call it a night since classes start early tomorrow" replied Elena as she reached to turn off the lamp next to her bed.

"Good night you guys!" said Katherine as she too turned off her light.

"Good night," echoed Lily as she turned off her light, pitching the room darkness that was accented by the moon's pure white glow.

* * *

Thanks for reading and any comments, feedback or suggestions are appreciated! Please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Bright and early, the bells of Hogwarts all chimed at eight o'clock signaling to all of the students and staff that it was time to head down to the Great Hall to collect schedules and eat a magnificent breakfast before the first day of classes could commence.

"Do we really have to go to class Remus?" asked Sirius as he tied his tie under the collar of his shirt and grabbed his beaten up messenger bag.

"Yes, we do Sirius. If we don't, McGonagall will have our heads" stated Remus as he tucked in his shirt and grabbed his backpack.

"Come on you slow pokes. Lets get going before all of the decent breakfast things have been eaten. I'm positively famished!" exclaimed James as he motioned them to quickly leave the boy's dormitory.

"You all go on without me! I can't seem to find my quills and ink!" squeaked Peter while he frantically dug through his trunk in search of the missing quills.

"All right Peter. We'll see you in class if not at breakfast" replied James as him, Remus, and Sirius departed from their quarters and headed to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Malloy, Henry" called Professor McGonagall amidst the chaos in the Great Hall. She then proceeded to sigh, "Evans, Lily," which was answered with a prompt "Here professor!" by Lily as she pushed her way through the throngs of Gryffindors.

"Ah, thank goodness! Here is your schedule Lily. Have you seen Remus yet?" asked Professor McGonagall while passing Lily her schedule.

"No, I haven't seen him yet professor. Should I let him know that you are looking for him if I see him?" replied Lily while she began to look over her schedule. "Oh, professor, Elena and Katherine were wondering if you had their schedule."

"Ah yes, here they are and if you could tell him that I am looking for him that would be wonderful Lily. Go enjoy your breakfast and please help any first years if they appear completely lost," responded Professor McGonagall as she handed Elena and Katherine's schedules to Lily and began to search for Malloy, Henry.

After receiving the schedules, Lily made it over to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from Elena and Katherine who had begun to eat their toast and juice. "Ladies, here are your schedules. Looks like we have Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions together this year," said Lily while passing Elena and Katherine their schedules.

"Thanks Lily!" muttered Katherine between bites of toast with jam, "I really appreciate you getting this for me."

"Yes, thanks Lily," said Elena as she poured herself some more orange juice, "Would you like some juice?"

"No thanks, I think I am just going to have some eggs and toast. We have a big day ahead of us," answered Lily as she scooped some eggs onto a plate and began to butter a piece of toast

"So what other classes are you taking this year Lily?" asked Katherine as she brushed crumbs off her face with the back of her sleeve.

"It looks like Ancient Runes, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Divination though I don't know why I am continuing to take that," replied Lily as she took a bite of her scrambled eggs.

"Nice, looks like I'm taking all of those except for Muggle Studies instead of Ancient Runes and Herbology instead of Divination. Too bad for you though, Divination is excruciatingly boring," said Katherine as she sipped from her goblet of juice.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," said a voice over Lily's shoulder, "a filthy Mudblood and her two stupid friends".

"Back off Snivellus, you aren't welcome over here," stated James as he approached the Gryffindor table and put his bag on the top of the table.

"I wasn't talking to you Potter," replied Severus Snape as he turned to face James, Sirius, and Remus who had just entered the Great Hall.

"Well, now you are Snivellus," answered James as he straightened his tie and cloak, "Why don't you leave these lovely ladies alone and go do what ever it is you slimy Death Eaters do?"

It was at this moment, that Professor Flitwick stood on top of his chair, raised his wand to his mouth and, in a loud voice he squeaked, "Students, please proceed to your first class. Class will begin in ten minutes!" At this notice, all of the students began to finish their breakfast and proceed to their first class of the year.

"We will finish this later Potter," stated Snape as he turned and left the Great Hall.

"Well, that was pleasant wasn't it? I believe that that went rather well," said James to the other Marauders, Lily, Katherine, and Elena.

"We should probably get going to the potions dungeons for class, but thanks James," said Lily with a small smile as she slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her piece of toast to finish as they walked.

"Well, what do you know? Our first class happens to be potions as well," replied Sirius.

"Well let's get going then," stated Elena as she slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and began to head out of the Great Hall.

"Ahh, wait for me!" squealed Katherine as she quickly rose from her seat and went to follow Elena.

"Well, that went well, didn't it mate?" said Sirius as he patted James on the back.

"Ha ha ha. You are just so funny. We better get going or we're going to be late," replied James as he slung his bag over his shoulder and headed out of the Great Hall with Sirius and Remus.

* * *

At 6 o'clock, students began to file into the Great Hall after an exhausting day of classes to eat dinner.

"Well that was fantastic!" sighed Katherine, "I've never had so much schoolwork in my entire life! When do they expect me to do it all?"

"At least you don't have Arithmancy Katherine," said Elena as she put her bag on the floor under her seat.

"True, true. Why are you taking that again? Its not required," replied Katherine.

"Same reason you are taking Muggle Studies; I enjoyed it and thought I might as well take another year of it," answered Elena as she contemplated what she was going to eat.

"Well ladies, how was your first day of classes?" said a voice over Katherine and Elena's shoulders.

"Pretty good, and yours Remus?" asked Elena

"Not to shabby. I just wish first years knew where they were going. I had to rescue a few that got stuck in the Room of Requirement," responded Remus as he settled down next to Elena.

"Hey everybody!" exclaimed Lily as she sat across from Katherine. "How were your classes? Oh and Remus, did you find those first years that got stuck in the prefects' bathroom?"

"No I didn't Lily, but I did get the ones that were stuck in the Room of Requirement," sighed Remus, "at any rate my classes weren't half bad. I'm glad to have Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts with you all."

"Yes, those weren't too bad today at least!" said Katherine.

As Katherine, Elena, Lily, and Remus began to eat dinner, some muttering and giggling began to escape the mouths of several seventh year Ravenclaw girls sitting at the next table over.

"Well, that giggling can only mean one thing," sighed Remus before he took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Hello mates," said James and Sirius in unison as they approached where Remus and the girls were sitting, "how were everyone's classes today?" It was with this question that James sat next to Lily and Sirius then sat next to him while taking off his tie.

"Not bad, get into any trouble yet?" asked Lily as she began to cut a piece of chicken.

"No, not yet but there is still plenty of time to make that happen," answered James as he scooped mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"Did you ever think of just trying to not get into trouble?" asked Elena as she unfolded a napkin onto her lap.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" replied Sirius with a small smile as he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"James, when were you thinking of holding tryouts?" asked Katherine before eating a carrot.

"Dunno yet. Probably next weekend. Give everyone a chance to settle down and the first years a chance to learn how to fly. They make tryouts extremely entertaining to watch," answered James

"It's true. It would be excruciatingly boring without watching them struggle to stay on the broom let alone trying to catch the Quaffle," interjected Sirius.

And with that final interjection, the group began to discuss their classes, professors, Quidditch, and, after finishing their delicious dinner, headed back to Gryffindor tower and went to sleep.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leave comments so that I can work towards improving my first story!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Everyone! I just want to take a few lines to apologize for taking so long to post a new chapter of this story. I greatly appreciate those of you who have stayed with me and the story through this crazy and busy time of the year. Also, usa123, thank you for reminding me that so much time has passed since I updated and thanks for your feedback and help in the editing process!

* * *

The first two weeks of school flew by like a hippogriff gliding over the Black Lake, calmly and smoothly without any major incidents of mischief or rule breaking. It was after these first two weeks had passed that James decided it was time to hold tryouts for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and held a meeting after dinner one night in Gryffindor Tower for all of those who were interested in trying out for the team.

"Hi everyone," said James as he looked around the room, "Thanks for coming to this pre-tryout meeting. I just wanted to say that, as your new captain, I am going to do my best to make sure that we win the Quidditch Cup again this year. I also wanted to state that just because you made the team last year does not guarantee that you will make the team this year. I want to make sure that we have the best possible team that we can and I don't care what year you are. Are there any questions?"

"So even a first year could try out for the team?" asked a shy and quiet boy whose hand barely showed over the fifth years that stood in front of him.

"Yes, any year can try out. However, we will not be giving flying lessons so anyone who comes to tryouts must already know how to stay on a broomstick and know the general rules of Quidditch. Anything else?" replied James as he surveyed the room. "No other questions? Okay well tryouts will be tomorrow morning at seven at the Quidditch pitch. Don't be late and come prepared."

At this last remark, the crowd of Gryffindors dispersed and headed up to their dormitories to get a good night's sleep before tryouts began.

* * *

Bright and early the next day, James, Sirius, and the rest of the Gryffindors headed out to the Quidditch pitch for tryouts to begin. Some of the Gryffindors had come to try out and hoped to make the team whereas others had come out to cheer, mock, or just simply watch the tryouts.

"All right everyone, gather around," shouted James as he and Sirius lugged the heavy trunk that held the balls, "I want you to organize yourselves into what positions you will be trying out for and in these groups I want you to start warming up by flying and tossing a quaffle to one another."

At this instruction, all of the sleepy Gryffindors that were trying out divided themselves and mounted their brooms. They soared high into the air and it soon became apparent who the newbies were.

"James, can you believe some of these kids actually think they have a chance," whispered Sirius, "even Hufflepuff would slaughter them!"

"I know, I know," muttered James, "but McGonagall said we have to let anyone tryout that wants to. I don't have a choice. Wait, is that Elena in the group trying out for Chasers?",

"Huh. I didn't know she knew how to play Quidditch but from the looks of things she sure knows how to ride a broom," said Sirius as he mounted his broom, "but I wonder if she can handle well under pressure."

"Well, lets find out," replied James as he soared into the air.

* * *

"So, everyone, I have decided who will be on the team this year. Please, don't be upset if you didn't make it but I have to choose whom I think will give us the best bet for winning because we all want to show Slytherin what it feels like to loose. I will be keeping my position as Chaser but the others are as follows: Ronald Gray will be our new Seeker, Sirius Black and Phillip Morgan will be our Beaters, Elena Abbott and Isobel Owen will be the other two Chasers, and Christian Moore will be our Keeper. The alternates will be Victoria Bennett, Will Turner, and Dillon Smith," announced James after tryouts had concluded.

With this announcement, the exhausted Gryffindors that had braved tryouts headed back towards the castle to change and to enjoy the rest of their afternoon. As Elena left the Quidditch pitch, she ran into Lily and Katherine who had been watching the tryouts.

"Congratulations Elena!" squealed Katherine as she hugged Elena.

"Thanks Katherine," replied Elena enthusiastically, "I just can't believe I made the team! I nearly fell off several times…"

"Well it didn't show from where we were sitting," answered Lily as she roped her arms between Elena and Katherine's.

"Thank you. Thank you. Your complements are appreciated. I'm just a bit worried about how practices are going to go" said Elena as they headed back towards Gryffindor Tower to savor the rest of the beautiful afternoon.

While Elena, Katherine and Lily headed back towards Hogwarts, James and Sirius packed up the trunk filled with the golden snitch, quaffle, and bludgers and carried it into the Gryffindor locker room.

"Well that went rather well, didn't it?" stated James as he pushed the trunk into a cabinet that held old brooms.

"Yes, I think so. I am rather amazed at how decent of a group we had at tryouts" replied Sirius as he began to change out of his sweaty Quidditch uniform into jeans and a t-shirt.

"Yes, same," said James, "especially by Elena. I would never have guessed that she could fly like that."

"Same. I wouldn't have pegged her for the flying type. The studying type, yes, but never to be a such a good Chaser," responded Sirius as he pulled his clean shirt over his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah. She did look pretty good out there. Hey, did you by any chance see Lily out there?" asked James as he too began to change out of his uniform and into regular clothes.

"I think so, but I couldn't say for certain. Have you decided how you are going to try to woo her next?" said Sirius with a grin slowly spreading across his face.

"I was pondering just being straightforward and telling her that I like her and want to go out with her. I mean really what does she have to lose? It's our last year here and who knows when the next time we could see each other will be," answered James, "are you ready to head back up to the castle?"

It was with that final question that Sirius replied, "Yeah, let's go catch up with Remus and Wormtail and see if there is any mischief that needs to be managed."

* * *

Constructive criticism and thoughtful insights are ALWAYS appreciated! Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and hopefully the next chapter won't take so long for me to write!


	6. Chapter 6

As the leaves began to fall off the Whomping Willow, the students at Hogwarts were immersed in their studies, club meetings, and Quidditch practices. The first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, was quickly approaching and the Gryffindor team was busy with practices.

"Team, gather around," shouted James midway through a practice. "I just wanted to thank you for all the hard work and dedication you all have shown throughout all of our practices. I realize that it's a busy time of year but I know that if we put as much effort into the match against Slytherin as we have during our practices we can definitely defeat them. Now, I'm going to end practice early tonight so that we can all get a good rest for tomorrow and I'll see you all here an hour before the match starts."

With this, the team began to pack up their equipment and headed into the Gryffindor locker rooms. As James, Sirius and the rest of the team carried the trunk into the office, Elena and Isobel went into the girls' side of the locker room and changed out of their practice uniforms and into regular clothes.

"Hey Elena, I'm going to head out. Are you okay to walk back by yourself?" asked Isobel as she slung her book bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm just going to wash my face before heading out. You want to walk down tomorrow?" replied Elena.

"Sure! Sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow," answered Isobel before she turned and left the locker room.

After Elena washed her face and changed out of her uniform, she grabbed her bag and, as she was leaving the locker room, ran straight into Sirius, dropping her bag and spilling its contents across the ground.

"Oh no!" yelped Elena as she quickly began to gather her sheets of parchment before they could be ruined by the broken bottles of ink.

"Elena, I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention when I was leaving," said Sirius as he knelt down to help her gather her quills.

"It's alright and thanks for helping. I wasn't paying attention either. I guess I'll have to purchase some ink during the next visit to Hogsmeade. Do you know when that is?" replied Elena as she stuffed the quills and papers into her bag.

"I think its next weekend and please, let me pay you back for the ink," answered Sirius.

"No really, it's not necessary. Are you heading back to Gryffindor Tower?" asked Elena.

"Actually, I was going to swing by the kitchens and grab something to eat if you would like to come and join me. If you won't let me pay for all of those bottles of ink I broke, at least let me take you for lunch or a drink at The Three Broomsticks. I wont take no for an answer," replied Sirius as they began to walk back towards the castle.

"Alright, okay. I guess a drink at The Three Broomsticks would be okay and actually, I'm starving. I don't think I've ever even been down to the kitchens before. You actually know where they are?" said Elena.

"Of course! How have you never snuck down there before?" gasped Sirius with mock horror.

"I've never really snuck out after hours or done anything real rebellious," answered Elena.

"Well, we're going to need to work on that!" exclaimed Sirius as they continued to chat while they walked towards the castle's kitchens.

* * *

Bright and early the next morning, Elena and Isobel quickly ate breakfast in the Great Hall before heading down to the Quidditch pitch for the match.

"Sorry about not walking back with you last night," apologized Isobel as they walked down the path to the pitch, "I just had to start on my Ancient Runes assignment since we have the match today."

"Don't worry about it Isobel. Its fine and anyways I ran into Sirius as I was heading out so we walked back together and grabbed something to eat from the kitchens before going up to Gryffindor Tower," replied Elena.

"Wow, I never would have guessed. Is something going on between the two of you now? I always got the impression that you two could barely be civil around one another," responded Isobel as the walked down the steps into the pitch.

"Well, nothings going on between us. I guess we are sort of friends now and nothing more. And yes, I haven't always been a huge fan of his mostly because of how James and him treated people like Severus but, recently I've noticed them changing and treating people decently where as Severus and the other 'Death Eaters' have become almost cruel," answered Elena as she held the door to their side of the locker room open.

"I've noticed that too and well it always starts out as just friends right?" asked Isobel as she opened the locker that held her uniform and broom.

"Ha ha. Well let's talk about this later. We've got some Slytherins to beat," said Elena as she opened her locker.

* * *

"Now, I want a clean and fair game," shouted Madame Hooch as she opened the chest, releasing the Golden Snitch and Bludgers into the air. "Let the match begin!" she shouted as the Quaffle was released into the air and quickly grabbed by James who began to weave his way around the Slytherin Chasers and Beaters who were hitting the Bludgers at him.

"Potter has the Quaffle and . . . that's ten points for Gryffindor! It looks like Gryffindor is off to a strong start," announced Wendla Woodsbury, a fifth year Ravenclaw who was commentating the match.

* * *

"And that's Gray with the Snitch ending the match and scoring one-hundred and fifty points for Gryffindor. Gryffindor wins two-hundred and thirty to one-hundred and ten!" announced Wendla Woodsbury.

It was with this announcement that the Gryffindors burst into cheers and waved their banners with excitement and pride and the Slytherins began to slowly exit the stands with looks of disappointment on their faces.

"I can't believe we won!" shouted Isobel to Elena as they dismounted from their brooms.

"I know! If Gray hadn't caught the Quaffle when he did, I don't know if we would have won. It was getting a bit close there for a bit," replied Elena as they headed off the field.

"Oi! Everyone listen up!" shouted James as they all entered the locker rooms, "I just wanted to say great job and thanks Gray for catching the Snitch when you did."

"Well I wouldn't have been able to if Sirius and Phillip hadn't been keeping the Bludgers away from me," said Ronald Gray as he pulled off his gloves.

"So how about we all get changed and head back up to Gryffindor Tower where I am sure a celebration awaits," asked James. His question was met with cheers and exclamations and the team headed into the locker rooms to get cleaned up.

* * *

"Well you got back after practice a bit late last night Sirius," said James as he changed out of his Quidditch robes and into regular clothes.

"I bumped into Elena and completely knocked over her bag. I helped pick up all of her parchment and broken bottles of ink. We walked back to the castle and stopped by the kitchens to grab something to eat before returning to Gryffindor Tower," responded Sirius as he too changed.

"So is that all that happened then?" asked James as he locked his broom in his locker.

"Well, we are going to get a drink at The Three Broomsticks during the next Hogsmeade," answered Sirius, "but really that's all. She wouldn't let me pay her back for the ink so I had to come up with some way of repaying her."

"Sure. Well, at least now you can have her convince Lily to go out with me. You're my in with her," answered James.

"Prongs, I am not going to do anything of the sort. If you want Lily to go out with you, you need to do it on your own. I think I might actually like Elena and I'm not going to ruin my chances with her. Sorry mate," stated Sirius, "Ready to head up to the castle?"

"Sure, but I'm not going to forget that you refused to help me with the Lily situation," said James as they left the Quidditch pitch and headed back up to the castle.

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading and I apologize for once again taking so long to update but I really wanted to update my story during this very special time. Comments, feedback, and suggestions are always appreciated! I would love to know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
